Read/write operations performed on some types of memory cells, such as static random access memory (SRAM) are controlled by control logic. Generally, the control logic is designed to perform read/write operations in a particular sequence, which cannot later be varied. For example, control logic designed to perform read operations before write operations cannot be dynamically altered to provide for performing write operations before read operations.